


A Mutual Hunger

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: "Eddie." That deep voice rumbled. "You need to get your dick wet."Fuck if that wasn't true. It had been ages since he'd been able to grab a piece. It was starting to get to him. He hadn't even felt comfortable with using his hand since Venom. No priva--oh sweet holy fuck.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 746
Collections: Marvel Universe





	A Mutual Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Another little oneshot I had hanging around. 
> 
> Join me on discord! https://discord.gg/WveYwps

Eddie fell into bed, he was exhausted.  
And sweaty and he ached all over. 

The symbiote really took him for a ride today. The creature was always hungry for bad guys. Well, bad guys only because that's exactly what it's diet had to consist of as per their agreement. 

It was easy to become an efficient vigilante crime fighter with Venom's MO. 

It was just hard when they ran and they always fucking ran. They always tried to stab or shoot or, hell, blow up the duo. 

And Venom, well he just relished the chase. But it made him hungrier made the night stretch out for ages. 

"Shut up, Eddie, we relish the burn." Came the familiar voice in his head. 

"Not every night for a week straight." Eddie said out loud. It made him feel less insane when he spoke to Venom like this. Less like he was speaking back to a voice in his head. Even though that was exactly what he was doing. 

"You are weak. So tired and weak." The Symbiote purred with glee. "And you smell. Like an old shoe. And piss." 

"I don't." Eddie lifted his shirt and smelled himself. "Retraction. I do." He agreed with a wrinkle of his nose.  
He reluctantly dragged himself to the bathroom and turned the taps on the shower.  
He stripped down and stuffed the smelly clothes into the hamper. He made a mental note to do his laundry soon.  
When he stepped under the spray of water he practically groaned at the soothing feeling of the hot water. 

"You enjoy this. It amuses me. The way our body reacts." The inky black tendrils of the Symbiote began sliding up his legs, encasing them. 

"You're making getting clean kinda difficult." Eddie was rinsing the shampoo from his hair, trying to keep the soap out of his eyes. 

"We will be clean." Venom promised. "you've had your mind on _things_ all day, Eddie. Things I do not quite grasp. Your weak human biology is confusing." 

"Confusing to me too pal."  
Venom was taking his sweet time enveloping him, the black was only at mid thigh. 

"Eddie." That deep voice rumbled. "You need to get your dick wet." 

Fuck if that wasn't true. It had been ages since he'd been able to grab a piece. It was starting to get to him. He hadn't even felt comfortable with using his hand since Venom. No priva-- _oh sweet holy fuck._

Slick black tendrils snake away from his thighs and around his dick. He bites his lip. Of course the fuckin thing knew what he liked, where he liked to be touched the most, just under the head, along the slit, the thick vein that ran along the underside. He punched the shower wall when he felt himself growing hard under the touch. "St-stop." He hissed through his teeth. 

"You want this, Eddie." The tendrils stroked him more firmly. How could Eddie pull his hips away if it was something _inside_ him doing this? "I am in your mind. And besides if we are hunting bad guys and you're distracted one more time by a short skirt I _will_ eat you." 

It felt so strange and so good. Eddie knew he didn't even have to admit this out loud for Venom to know what he thought. 

The maddening thing was that he couldn't buck his hips to get more friction. He moved and the Symbiote's tendrils remained exactly where they were. 

He was panting, he was _moaning_. 

"Tell me what you like, Eddie." Venom purred in his mind.

"Y-you know what I like." He countered. Smartass.

"I want to hear you say it. Somehow it's much more fun to have your words come out of your mouth." 

"I-- unnh -- I like this, what you're doing." He let his forehead bang against the shower wall. "Oh god." His knees were getting weak but Venom held him upright. 

"What else? And remember you cannot hide from me, Eddie. I already know."  
It wasn't tendrils around him anymore it was Venom's hand, slowly jerking his dick. 

"Why are you makin' me say it?" Eddie's voice was a sharp whimper. 

"Did your little ex fiance know about it, Eddie?" Venom's hand gripped him tight enough to hurt. 

"Cuh-- come on pal, don't bring her into thi-- ah! This." 

"I will not hurt you like she did, Eddie." The hand slowly started stroking again. 

"M-my ass. Okay? You satisfied?" 

"Yes." 

Eddie felt several more tendrils of the Symbiote slithering up the backs of his legs. He cried out when a small one surged inside. "Oh my god, prep please!" He squealed. 

"I am not like your sausagey fingers, Eddie. I am technically already inside you. Always."  
He felt the tendril thickening inside him. It stretched him nice and slow. The burn wasn't half as bad as when he had used his fingers. He'd expected it to thrust inside him, expected to be fucked but the appendage merely curled and coiled finally zeroing in on Eddie's prostate. That's where it stayed, hammering against that spot.  
It drew the most succulent sounds from Eddie. And a veritable deluge of curses.  
If it weren't for Venom holding his body upright, he knew he'd be writhing and screaming on the bathtub floor. 

Venom's white-eyed face appeared from Eddie's thigh. The hand retreated into blackness and Venom's mouth opened.  
"T-teeth!" Eddie gasped in warning.  
It was however a long, slick pink tongue that wrapped around him. Eddie's eyes rolled back. Between the sensation of that tongue and the tendril up his ass Eddie couldn't hold back.  
He cried out his release and for fucks sake Venom milked it for everything. He was practically crying-- no, he _was_ crying with overstimulation by the time the Symbiote withdrew back into his body. 

He didn't know how he did it but he dragged himself out of the bathroom and into bed. He was still shaking and panting.  
"You liked doing that?" He asked tentatively once he felt like he could breathe again. 

"I _loved_ doing that, Eddie." He said this with the same glee as when he suggested they go hunt a bad guy. 

"You want to do it again." He added after a tick. It wasn't a question. 

"Soon." 

"Now?"

"Fuck no, not now. I'd die." Eddie covered his head with his pillow. 

"I would not let that happen." 

Eddie chuckled against his blankets. "You love me." It was meant to be snarky and sarcastic. 

"I tolerate you, yes."  
Eddie felt Venom's tongue slide along his neck. He shivered, biting back a small sound.  
"We can do it again tomorrow, buddy." He promised.  
That seemed to satisfy the Symbiote and he felt him settle enough that Eddie was able to drift to sleep.

At some point in the night Eddie felt himself being roughly pulled up in bed and out of slumber.  
"Wha-- what's wrong?" He asked groggily rubbing at his eyes. 

"It is tomorrow, Eddie."

Eddie glanced at the alarm clock. 12:00am on the dot. "Not what I meant buddy. Tomorrow night." 

"I want it now." What a brat. 

There were already black tendrils working over his body. "Does it even feel good for you?" Eddie flopped over on his side. 

"Incredibly." Venom was half materialized out of Eddie's body. His arms turned his human counterpart til he was laying on his back. That huge pink tongue slid out and practically wrapped around Eddie's face. 

Eddie gasped out small little sounds as that tongue explored him, sliding over his chest. Flicking against his nipples. He broke out in goosebumps. "D-does your species even reproduce like this?" He asked, breathless. 

"No. I'm learning pleasure from you, Eddie." 

Those huge black hands parted Eddie's thighs, thumbs kneading circles along the sensitive flesh. "It's hard for me, Eddie." 

That's what Eddie had just been thinking.  
"Fuck I'm getting hard for it." It wasn't just need this time either was it? He wanted Venom. 

"S-so do something about it then." He tried not arching his hips up when the Symbiote licked along his shaft. 

"We like you being timid for us Eddie." He purred.  
Eddie felt movement around his waist. He looked down to see some of the tendrils slipping back to the main body of Venom  
They collected together at Venom's pelvis merging to become one thick appendage. 

"R-remember that thing I said about prep, buddy?" He gasped, looking at the impressive piece Venom had manifested. "Now would be th-- fuck."  
A slick tendril was slowly working his ass, running along the rim of his hole. It felt-- fuck it felt better than getting it licked. 

He was soon thrashing and moaning under Venom. Several of the tendrils were stretching him, prepping him, pulling his hole wide. He couldn't form a coherent thought. Venom's smile seemed wider. 

"You're getting fucked so good, Eddie." The Symbiote promised. And fucking hell did he ever want it.  
This was what having a lover entirely in tune with him was like. No motion, no touch from Venom gave him anything but pleasure. "Fuck me, please!" He found himself crying out.  
"You are ready?" Venom knew he was. Of course he knew.  
"Please." He begged. 

The size of the cock that pressed between Eddie's cheeks was very proportional to the huge alien creature half formed over him. "Fuck, it's huge." He groaned as it pressed firmly to his hole. Tendrils were keeping him spread.  
He arched sharply crying out a new mixed string of praises and curses when it pushed inside him.  
No time was wasted in shoving deep into Eddie's ass, he'd been prepped so well though that it barely hurt. He twisted in the sheets like a whore in heat. 

"It's so much!" His brain felt like it was melting.  
And then Venom's hips snapped forward. Eddie's breath was stolen, he arched, reaching out, grabbing any part of the Symbiote he could. 

Venom purred in Eddie's head. The pace he set was a punishing one. And Eddie adored it. He even eagerly opened his mouth for Venom's slick pink tongue. it explored _deep_ , into his esophagus even.

This time when Eddie came, Venom didn't stop. The Symbiote fucked him through his orgasm and again had him practically screaming with overstimulation.  
Between that huge cock, those hands, the tendrils and that gorgeous tongue, Venom drew orgasm after orgasm out of Eddie. He was made to cum til it hurt. Til it was excruciating.  
Then when he was at the point where he was sobbing, Venom's weird grasp over how his body functioned kicked in-- almost like with every injury he sustained.  
The ache in his balls was soothed and he was ready again.  
The next time he came it wasn't dry anymore, it was ink black and slid right back inside as soon as it was out.  
Eddie could feel his mind unraveling.  
He was so acutely aware of the fact that Venom was indeed surrounding him fully, inside and out. His next orgasm was intense, almost as intense as the first.  
How long could he keep this up? He felt like he was going to go absolutely batshit crazy. 

The sun was up by the time Venom released him. He was sobbing again and Venom licked his tears. "No more skirts, Eddie. No more women. Just me." 

Eddie managed a nod.  
"You're mine Eddie."

Again Eddie attempted to be sarcastic and snarky. "You love me." He rasped.

"I _love_ us, Eddie." 

Eddie wouldn't get out of bed for days. When Venom needed to feed he just took over, letting Eddie sleep inside. It was a strange warm feeling. 

But it was a _right_ feeling, Venom decided. Maybe he loved Eddie.  
He already knew Eddie loved him.


End file.
